Bonds
by 0928soubi at docomo.ne.jp
Summary: Kei raised Sho as if he were his own child; what will he do when he finds Sho's feelings run much, much deeper than that? ShoKeiSho SonKeiSon SMUT, yaoi


Warnings: Foul language...even for me... xD Smutt...

Disclaimer: I don't own them...yeah, I'm out of clever/smartass disclaimers for the time being. xD

(a/n) I just wanted to write some ShoKei smut...I'm absolutely exhausted, and still trying to get back to healthy-ish, so if it's bad...like...really bad...worse than normal...lie to me and say it's good. xDDD Unedited... Dx

* * *

I shouldn't be looking at him like this. I shouldn't fucking desire him. I shouldn't desire fucking him...he's like my fucking father! Oh, but god if he really was my fucking anything...shit, I don't even make any sense anymore...Damn that lithe little body. Damn that thin little waist, those perfect little hips, that massive fucking dick...damn it all...I want him so bad...ohsofuckingbad...he's driving me insane...does he even realize it? Does he know how I feel?

Doubtful. I hear him talking about me to the neighbours. Ever since I was young, still just a child, he spoke of me like I was his own son. (or how I assume parents speak of their children.) Always proud, even if I did absolutely nothing. (Inevitably, he just realized that while I did nothing good, I did no wrong either...) A tad too possessive, perhaps, but I'll chalk that up to him being unused to having a true friend. (I'll admit I've imagined him being more possessive in slightly more...intimate...situations.) Even after all this time, the way he speaks of me to them hasn't changed. In Kei's mind, I'm still a child, still an innocent little kid that doesn't wake up everyday with morning wood from dreams of our bodies entwined. Oh, how I'd love to see the look on his face if he ever woke up early enough to see just how I spend my mornings. Ha! I can just imagine the colour that would stain his face if he saw...

I break away from my thoughts, focusing on more important matters. These being the sweet, naked little cheeks Kei so innocently flaunts as he drops his towel to grab some clothes. I shiver as he squats to go through one of his lower drawers, displaying more than he probably intended for me to see. It's all innocent to him though, right? Absolutely all of it? Because, hey, I'm just like his son, he's just like my father...I might have feelings stronger than that, but it's just an innocent crush, no real meaning to it...just me responding to the fact that he's always there and I know no one else...bull fucking shit. It's not true, and I need to figure out how to show him that.

I sigh as he calls out to me, turning my gaze away. I slump down further in my chair, answering him without putting much thought into what I said. Whatever it was apparently satisfied him, for he let it drop. I know he realizes how often I go on autopilot lately, though he never brings it up. I close my eyes when he's fully dressed, my nice little peep show over for now. I open them when he steps over my outstretched legs to sit on the couch. Sadly, Kei sits down quickly, sitting on his hind end and keeping it completely out of view. Honestly, if I could only have just one simple touch, one innocent brush of our bodies, I would be satisfied. It used to be that just thinking of such a moment would make me lose control. As fun as it would be to pounce on my caretaker, I know how impossible it is. Hell, he'd probably bodyslam me before I could even get my lips on his. Ah, well. One can only hope.

He stole the remote from me, arching an eyebrow as he noticed the fact that I didn't fight him for it. "Tired, Sho-kun?"

There it is again. Him calling to me as if I were his son. It's begun to bother me so much that I've started to unconsciously incorporate it into my dreams. As my cock slides into him, his cries morph from _"Sho-kun?"_ to _"Sho, oh god, Sh-shou!"_

I lick my lips, letting him draw his own conclusions. To my surprise, he changed it to a music channel as he wrapped himself in a blanket. As a low, beautiful voice began to sing along with the slow melody on the TV, I shivered. Glancing his way, I found him to be singing quietly, plush lips moving slowly as they formed the words. "Kei..."

He stopped mid-note, realizing I had heard him. Wrapping the blankets closer around him, he hid so only his eyes, which were set on the screen, and higher were visible. An arm appeared out of nowhere, holding the remote as he changed the channel, before it shrank back into the folds of the blue cloth. The new show was some sort of cooking show, or something else that neither of us ever watched. Quietly, he acknowledged that I had spoken with a muffled "Yes?"

"Since when do you listen to music?"

He looked at me from the corner of his eye, chuckling as he lifted his head. "I've always loved music, Sho."

Well, that was unexpected. He had never showed an interest in such things before... "Liked, or loved?"

He gave me an odd look, before shrugging. "Loved; I used to dream of getting famous and being a rockstar."

...what? Kei, my quiet, beautiful Kei, a rockstar? I recalled how beautiful he had sounded, how well he carried a tune, how it had stirred so many emotions within me in just a short time...I looked at his small but sexy body, now only half-hidden by a blanket over his legs. I studied his face, how expressive yet mysterious his eyes are. He could have been a rockstar, hell, he probably still had a chance, and would be amazing. "What stopped you?"

A sigh as he changed the channel again. "I had no time. I almost made it at one point, but I got so caught up in my first love that I lost sight of my dream, and eventually lost my chance."

Somehow, I knew he spoke of Luka. I ignored the weak spark of jealousy that ignited inside me, in favour of learning more of the Potential Rockstar Kei-chan. "You could have gone for it after he changed you."

Kei looked surprised that I knew who he was talking about. "Well...a long time passed between his death and my meeting you...in that time, I suppose I could have, but I was too busy trying to heal...when I met you, Sho-kun, I got so caught up in trying to make sure you lived a happy life that I just...pushed my dreams aside."

I grinned, despite the serious atmosphere. "You sound like a teenage mother, Kei."

He laughed, punching my arm jokingly. "Shut up."

As the room grew quiet, I moved closer to him, sitting right beside him on the couch. "Did...did you ever write songs, Kei? Music, lyrics, anything?"

He lit a cigarette, passing it to me when he mistook my hungry look for a desire for nicotine. "All the time."

My eyebrows rose as I handed it back, turning so the smoke wouldn't hit him in the face. "Is that so?"

He nodded, taking a puff, not offering it to me again. I pouted, before realizing it was my chance. His green eyes widened as I leaned forward, my hands wresting on his upper thighs as my lips wrapped around my death warrant. We were pressed cheek to cheek, our lips nearly brushing as I finished the cigarette. His arm didn't move away; he kept it there, so that if I wanted a taste, I would have to practically straddle him. "Sh-sho...kun..." I smiled as I noticed he almost forgot the honorific at the end of my name.

He shuddered as my hand brushed over his crotch. The touch was purely accidental; if it weren't for the fact that I had dreamt of how to handle such a moment so many times, I would have reddened as much as he had. I'd planned for this for so long...not only that, but the thought of Kei, my Kei being famous, being a rockstar, having all those eyes on him had me feeling extra possessive-which of course meant extra idiotic. Which was why my hand returned to Kei's crotch, brushing over it briefly. Kei let out a shaky breath, inhaling the cigarette smoke desperately. He moaned as my hand hovered above it, squeezing lightly. His head rolled back against the couch back as I fondled him, kissing his upper neck. I'd dreamt so long about this moment, I just never figured it would end up being so trashy. I licked at his ear, having always wanted to do that. (Sometimes, I would grab him from behind, start to lean in as if to kiss his neck, and blow into his ear, making him freak out. It would be funnier had I snuck up on him, but...Kei...vampire...superhearing...yeah.) I knew it was a sensitive spot for him, and I'd always wanted to see what he'd do if I sucked at the lobe while we did something like this. To my surprise, he pushed me away, jumping off the couch and across the room. I arched an eyebrow, unmoving. I stared quite blantantly at him, starting at his fluffed out hair, his lust-darkened yet shaken eyes, pinkened cheeks, parted lips. My gaze trailed down to his heaving chest, his hands wringing nervously, his futile attempt to hide his hardened-what..? When had I unzipped him? Oh shit, please tell me that I was NOT stupid enough to take it THAT fucking far?

Our gazes met once more, and he made a mad dash for the door. I let him go, though I probably shouldn't have. "Kei..."

* * *

Did he notice? Did he see? Against all odds, did he miss the fact that I'm so weak that I not only got hard from just watching him smoke a goddamn CIGARETTE, but I actually unzipped myself so he could take things further the moment he touched me? As soon as he showed an interest in me, even though I had sworn I would never give in to my desire for the boy who was practically my SON, I had exposed my most private parts so he could take advantage of me and I wouldn't feel bad afterwards? I could chalk it up to him having seduced me into it, rather than my giving in to something I wanted so fucking bad that I actually-I jumped as the door I was leaning on opened. "Uh...Kei? Not that I mind seeing you, but...why are you half-naked on my door step?" My eyes widened as I realized where I had ended up after I ran from Sho. Probably not the best place to be perfectly aroused and half-naked, seeing as only a week had passed since he had confessed he harboured feelings for me. I swallowed nervously, fidgeting with my zipper. His eyes followed the movement, widening only slightly as he saw how aroused I was. He grinned at me lewdly, leaning against the door and smiling smugly. "Thinking of me on the way here, were you?"

I reddened, before realizing that this was my chance to get away from my feelings for Sho. Something told me that I wasn't the only one who was interested; Sho wanted something out of me as well. But...he might as well have been my child. I'd feel guilt with any relationship we might have. With Son...Son I didn't love...Son could be a one-night stand here and there, a willing one-night partner who could help me stay sane as I fought with my feelings for Sho. Perhaps, with time, I could even convince myself I loved him? With that in mind, I grabbed his shoulders, pulling him forward for a heated kiss. He nearly stepped back, he was so surprised, before he realized that yes, this was actually happening, that for whatever reason, I wanted him. He grinned, kissing me and pulling me close. We stumbled into his and Yi-Che's apartment. Slamming the door shut, he pushed me up against it hard, kissing me desperately. He forced his thigh between my legs, spreading them. I moaned loudly as he sucked at my collarbone, rubbing against my cock with his leg. My fingers ran through his rough hair as he pushed my shirt up, exposing my stomach. His hands traced up and down my torso, causing me to moan. A startled gasp caused us to look behind us, finding a stupified Yi-Che. A silent minute passed, in which all of us reddened tremendously. It only made it worse as I noticed just where Yi-che's eyes were. I coughed awkwardly, getting Son's attention as I ghosted a hand over his torso.

"...uhm...to my room?" Son glanced up at me, stepping back. I waved my hand, signaling him to lead the way. Well, perhaps this would convince Sho that I wasn't interested in him...Yi-Che would no doubt run screaming to everyone she knew, including Sho. For a moment, my heart dropped as I thought of how my love would react, but I squashed the despair quickly. I grabbed Son's hand, clinging uncharacteristically. I glanced back at the still horror-stricken woman in the doorway. She shook her head, obviously disappointed as she reached for the phone. I arched an eyebrow. I guess this was traumatic enough to get her talking again. Rolling my eyes, I wandered over to Sho's room, wait, no...Son's, SON'S room, and left her to ruin what little happiness I had in my life.

As Son's bedroom door closed behind us, a sense of finality filled the air. Yi-Che was inevitably already calling Sho and telling him where I was, who I was doing. My eyes slipped shut as Son's rough lips pressed against my own.

* * *

Kei...Kei went to Son's? Why would he go there? They were never very close...I stared at the phone in my hands, not believing what I was hearing. "Uhm...Yi-Che, is this...is this really you?" I paused, shaking my head as I stared distraughtly at the floor. "Is Kei really...really th-there?"

"Yes. He and my brother are in his room now. I don't think they'll be out anytime soon." I arched an eyebrow at this.

"Oh? And why is that?" There was a brief silence, before I heard the reciever scraping against wood. "Yi-" I choked as I heard two people moaning, gasping, panting...the sound of skin slapping against skin reached my ears, along with Son calling Kei's name desperately. There was no doubt in my mind as to what was going on. My beautiful blonde love screamed in ecstacy, and I couldn't take it anymore. "Y-yi Che, that's enough. I can't listen to a-any more."

She sounded shaken as well as she walked away. "Me neither. W-would you mind if I stayed at your place for awhile?"

I grimaced at the prospect. "Uh, sorry, but you can't. I'm going to be staying at Toshi's for awhile, so, uhm..." She sighed, but didn't press the issue. "I, uh, I gotta go, Yi-Che." I hung up without waiting for a response. I looked down at myself and cursed. Kei's moans had effected me, quite obviously, but when I listened to them, even though I had longed to cause them, when he and Son were doing it, it just felt so wrong. It hurt that my father figure would turn on me like that, would go and have sex with another person-what the hell am I saying? I can't keep Kei from having a relationship, especially when I'm just his son. Am I really THAT fucking selfish? Would I really deny my love the chance to be with someone he cared about? I ran my hands through my hair, tugging at it exasperatedly. Kei just confused me more and more each day. I felt like I was going through puberty all over again. All of a sudden, I felt nauseous. I ran to the bathroom, emptying the contents of my stomach. Disgusted, I picked myself up, getting ready for a cold shower. I slipped into automatic mode once more, only realizing time had passed when I found myself in my bed. I closed my eyes, sighing. Knowing Kei, he wouldn't be coming home tonight, if he ever came home at all. He'd probably leave right after having sex to go feed, if he wasn't too EXHAUSTED, that is. I flinched at the scathing tone my own thoughts held.

HE WENT TO SON.

I cringed as this thought began to run a loop through my mind. "Kei..." Sniffling, I buried my face in a pillow I'd stolen from my little emotion-sucking vampire's bed. Tonight would not be easy.

* * *

_I moaned loudly as my lover's hardened cock pushed its way inside me for the second time that night. He kissed me hungrily, his hot, wet tongue knowing just what to do as he pleasured me. He rolled his hips as he sucked on my tongue, long fingers running through my damp hair. He pounded away at my prostate, bringing me ever closer to my impending climax. "A-ah!"_

_He tugged at one of my earlobes with his teeth, knowing just where all my soft spots were from the first time around. He had explored every inch of me before, and still he wanted more? I'd be happy to give him as much of me as he wanted, as long as he...kept...doing...just...that!_

_I arched off the bed as I came, back bowing up against him. My lover followed me, continuing to thrust in and out to milk himself dry. He collapsed above me, panting. I mewled as he slowly pulled out of me, leaving me with an inescapable feeling of emptiness. We stared at each other, words passing between us without either of us ever uttering a word. We ran our hands through each other's hair in a fashion that almost seemed loving, although it seemed out of place. Still trying to catch my breath, I leaned into his touch. We shared one last kiss before I fell asleep, not minding the salty taste of his sweat that ran down his lips. This, we together, were perfection._

* * *

Sho, Kei, and Son all awoke simultaneously, shooting straight up in their beds.

The vampire ran a hand through his blonde hair, muttering to himself about how strange his dream had been. He glanced down at the sheets that pooled around his waist, cursing as he noticed the large tent there. Looking to his left, he spotted his lover doing the same.

Son was red, though he was still quite obviously half asleep. He cupped his covered erection through the sheets, apparently having had dreams similar to Kei's own. He glanced at the man in bed beside him, reddening further. "U-uh, K-kei..." He blushed darkly, especially upon noticing Kei's rearoused state. He tentatively touched the blonde's hand, bringing it slowly to his lips. The other man shivered, although Son, it seemed, failed to realize it was not in arousal.

Sho cursed himself for being so weak. Although he was hurt by Kei turning to someone other than him for a relationship, a release, or whatever it was he was getting from their Taiwanese friend, his subconscious still yearned for him. He truly did love the blonde, and he knew it wasn't something he could just stop doing. Even his dreaming mind seemed to realize that. He stood, awkwardly hobbling over to the bathroom, trying to ignore the raging morning wood straining in the confines of his boxers. Arriving at the shower, he turned the water to freezing, jumping under the frigid spray to hopefully get his subconscious under control.

* * *

(a/n) Sooo...had this thought...wanted to give Sho a daddy complex of some sort...not as strong and conflicting as I would have wished it to be...but it amused me nonetheless. xD Tell me what you thiiiink~! :DDD Pleeeease? :3


End file.
